Honest heart
by L. Byron
Summary: AU story. Thorin and company start their journey, unaware of all the hidden interest and scheming behind their adventure. elements of the silmarillion and lord of the rings
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU story and I have taken a lot of liberties with the timeline of both The lord of the rings and the Hobbit and also the personal stories of a few of their characters. I am also writing this story in Spanish "as it's my native language" I will try my best to do a good translation of the story

Here are the changes

1. This story takes place 2 years after the ring has been destroyed.

2. Gollum was not part of the lord of the rings storyline and the ring Bilbo finds "as was the original intention of Tolkien when he wrote the hobbit" is just a magic ring

3. Frodo found the ring "by chance" on the Brandywinwe River. It had been lost since the time of Isildur

4. Frodo was adopted by Bilbo's parents at a very young age, they grew together.

5. The necromancer is not Sauron as it still posses as a great threat

6. Gloin is gimli´s brother.

7. Aragorn "As was also Tolkien original intention" marries Eowyn. Arwen never had any relationship with him.

Now with the story

How a day that promised to be beautiful and peaceful ended up this way, the poor Hobbit wondered as he watched his unexpected guests plundering the pantry and making a mess of his home.

While he tried to put some order back "a task he started to believe was something impossible" he approached Gandalf, who was watching him with an expression of someone who was trying to hold back laughter, looking for any help. He was, after all, the responsible for this situation. However, the wizard didn't seem to mind the disorder the dwarves were provoking.

Desperate, Bilbo didn't want to look as the dwarves started to sing a song while throwing his prized crockery around

His gaze turned to a window and for a fraction of a second he thought he saw a pale face watching from the darkness. Surprised, Bilbo blinked a few times, but when he opened his eyes again, there was no one there.

"I am imagining things" he thought and went back to more pressing matters

A pair of eyes watched with curiosity the scene that was happening inside the Hobbit hole. After a while, the observer left the window and approached three tall figures wrapped in grey cloaks who were waiting patiently

"Well?" asked the tallest of the group in a deep masculine voice. He spoke sindarin in a way that hadn't been spoken in middle earth for thousands of years. The tone of voice donated power and authority.

"Olorin has arrive, your majesty" replied in the same language a feminine voice

"However it seems the leader of the dwarves has not yet arrived"

For a moment the Sindar was unable to contain a small chuckle and then added

"They still have not yet spoken of the journey ahead, all they had done is eat and sing"

Other of the presents, who was almost as tall as the first who spoke, said with a sweet feminine voice

"We will camp nearby, you know what to do" at that moment she extended a pale hand and grabbed the other with affection

"I know you will do a good job, Nellas"

Nellas bowed deeply as a sign of respect and added

"It shall be done, my lady"

A moment later, Nellas stood in front of the door and took a deep sigh

Amid the chaos that was his home, Bilbo heard someone knocking at the door.

"More visitors!" he wondered with trepidation as he approached the door.

Expecting to see another dwarf, Bilbo tried his best to regain some of his composure and then opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment Bilbo stood paralyzed, as if his brain was trying to process the information his eyes were sending. It was obvious the beautiful smiling face didn't belong to a dwarf.

"Could it be a human?" he wondered briefly; Bilbo had never left the Shire and before that day he had had very few encounters with dwarves and some hunters in the woods of the shire.

The stranger raised her hand to the chest and inclined her head

"Mae Govannen"

Before he could say anything, he heard Gandalf's voice

"Ah Nellas" he said in sindarin "It's great to see you have finally arrived"

The wizard stepped outside the hobbit hole and Bilbo watched them speak in that unknown yet beautiful language. They spoke so fast that he could hardly discern any word, but he managed to hear words such as Tinuviel, Menegroth, Írissë.

After a while their attention focused again on Bilbo.

"I assume introductions are no longer required" Gandalf said with a smile.

Recovering some of his humor, which he had lost since the first dwarf entered his home, Bilbo replied

We were on that when a meddling wizard interrupted us. He turned to look at the stranger and added politely

"Bibo Baggins at your service, my lady"

Nellas smiled and answered

"A pleasure to…meet you, Bilbo. My name is Nellas

Bilbo noticed that she spoke westron with a little difficult, as if the tongue was unfamiliar to her.

At that moment loud laughter was heard coming from inside his home; Bilbo's smile was gone.

Moments later, Nellas was sitting with Gandalf, watching the dwarves with amusement as they sang and drank while Bilbo still tried to put some order to his home. Silence has filled the place when the dwarves first noticed her presence but it wasn't long before they resumed their activities, and even some of them approached timidly to meet her.

Dwarves were not as she imagined from what she had heard long ago in Doriath; back then there was very little contact between the sindar and dwarves and very few of her people had actually seen or dealt them. She even noticed that although none possessed the refined and graceful beauty of her kin, some were actually handsome.

Bilbo went to sit at her side, tired from all the activities, at that moment she was talking with Fili and Kili. At the beginning he didn't paid attention to the conversation, but then he heard Kili

"I thought all elves were blond"

"Elves?" Bilbo though and looked at her with wide eyes.

Nellas laughed at his question and answered

"Quite the contrary, most of us are dark haired" she touched her long black hair and continued. "Among my people, the sindar there are some individuals with silvery hair, but blonde is extremely rare.

Bilbo was going to ask her something, but then they all heard someone knocking heavily on the door.

"He is here" Gandalf said breaking the silence that momentarily filled the room


	3. Chapter 3

Nellas remained sitting as instructed by Gandalf "whom she had known as Olorin back in Valinor before he departed to middle earth, when she had just left the halls of mandos after 2 ages".

"Thorin does not trust the elves" she remembered him saying a month ago, not long after she and her companions had returned to middle earth. He didn't explain Thorin's reasons but told her and her companions that if they were to succeed on their mission, they needed to earn the dwarf's trust little by little.

"An Elf?" she heard an angry voice, apparently he had just been informed of her presence, she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Kili smiling at her

"Don't worry" he said "Uncle Thorin is a good and noble person"

After a while Gandalf entered the living room followed by Bilbo, Balin, Dwalin and then Thorin.

"Eru!" Nellas thought, her eyes wide and her hands gripping the chair with strength, for a moment she thought she was back in the woods of Doriath.

His face, the way he stared at her, even his demeanor, which could pass as arrogant but in reality hid a deep sadness and a troubled mind "as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders". She knew all too well that expression as she had seen it long ago when she watched over a young human boy.

After his initial angry reaction, Thorin had decided to simply ignore the elf. It was bad enough that the wizard had insisted that a Halfling was necessary on their quest as the "burglar", but this last condition of the wizard was humiliating. However he knew he had no choice but to accept as Gandalf's help was of great importance.

He followed the other into a big room where a table filled with food was set, and then saw her sitting on a chair watching him.

He sat and tried to eat calmly but it was hard to concentrate as he could feel her eyes on him, the intensity of her gaze was really annoying.

His thought were interrupted when Balin asked him

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?"

Nellas listened to the conversation in silence, as Gandalf didn't explain in detail the quest or who were those involved.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin answered to which the other dwarves began to murmur among themselves.

Dwalin asked "What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?"

Thorin sighed deeply, as if unsure of how to deliver the news

"They will not come." He finally answered and watched his companions with sadness

"They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

Bilbo, who so far was clueless about the whole situation, finally began to understand the reasons of this gathering of dwarves. He still wondered why his home.

Gandalf spread a map out and began toread

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak….the lonely mountain"

Gloin added

"Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say: it is time" then noded his brother to continue

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of the old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end"

Bilbo, who now looked a little worried, asked what was also on Nellas mind

"Uh...what beast?"

Bifor, who was smoking his pipe, answered calmly

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest  
calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals."

Nellas put a hand on his shoulder when she noticed his face had gone a little pale

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo added a little nervous

Ori rose bravely from his chair and exclaimed with enthusiasm

"I'm not afraid, I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the dwarfish iron right up his jacksy!"

Most of the others cheered him and Nellas smiled at him, making Ori blush a little while his brother Dori was telling him to shut up and dragged him down to his chair

Balin had a grim expression on his face, knowing that most of them didn't know how serious and dangerous the task was going to be

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen"

He took a deep sigh and continued

"And not thirteen of the best, nor brightest"

At his last words, most of the dwarves began to protest; Fili was the first to express his opinion

"We may be few in number. But we're fighters, all of us! To the last dwarf!"

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili added while smiling, and then he stared at Gandalf looking for confirmation to his words, but Gandalf seemed unsure on what to say as all those present stared at him

"Oh, well. No, uh, I...I wouldn't say..."

Dori pressed him "How many, then?"

"What?" Gandalf asked

Dori seemed impatient and asked again

Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!

Gandalf seemed very uncomfortable by the question while _the dwarves started talking all together again, getting impatient while Bilbo was trying to __calm them down with no effort_

_Suddenly Thorin stood up and shouted with a tone of voice that left no room for arguing_

"Enough!"

All of them obeyed their leader and sat quietly

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?"

He said and looked at each dwarf present, as if trying to make them understand the seriousness of the situation

"Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected"

He raised his fist and added with enthusiasm

"Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

The other Dwarves began to cheer him as he shouted something in _**Khuzdul**_

Balin, who still had a grim expression, said

"You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain"

His words seemed to hit heavily on Thorin, but at that moment Gandalf showed a key and said

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true"

Shock evident on his face, Thorin asked. His eyes fixed on the key

"How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now.

As he gave the key to Thorin, Fili said

"If there is a key, there must be a door."

All the dwarves murmured in agreement while Gandalf pointed to the map

These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls"

Kili grinned widely

"There's another way in!"

Gandalf chuckled

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed"

His tone grew more serious as he continued while looking even closer to the map

"The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it"

He took a pause, as if knowing his next words were not going to be pleasant to a certain dwarf. He stared directly at Thorin and added

"But there are others in Middle-Earth who can."

Thorin said nothing but the expression on his face had grown somber and Nellas noticed that he looked briefly at her.

Gandalf continued

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we're careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

Ori said while looking at Bilbo

"That's why we need a burglar."

Unaware of where the conversation was heading Bilbo added

"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine"

He was taken by surprise when Gloin asked him

"And are you?"

Bilbo was truly confused now

""Am I what?"

Nellas couldn't help but grin a little at how comical this situation seemed. In Doriath she preferred the woods over the halls of Menengroth, and she rarely went there or any elvish town. In valinor, when she was given a body again, she continued with her ways of staying mostly in the woods.

In the few times she had been at meetings of her people she always felt uncomfortable. She found this meeting much more relaxed to what she was accustomed among her people. Their manners may have seemed rude to others but she found refreshing the way they spoke and acted. No masks, not trying to impress others, no hidden meanings behind every line spoken

She watched silently as the conversation centered on the "burglar" matter.

Thorin finally came to a decision; he turned to Balin and said, despite Bilbo's protest

"Give him the contract."

_Balin rose to his feet, holding the contrac, and approached Bilbo_

"It's just the usual summary about the pocket expenses"

he explained as he handed the contract to Bilbo " Time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo repeated with a weak voice as he began to unfold the contract and read it

"Total's cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding, one fourteenth of total profit if any"

He thought it wasn't as bad as it first appeared said to himself "seems fair" and continued reading

"Uh...'The present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to..."

His face turned pale again and he rasised his gaze to look at the dwarves

"evisceration … incineration?"

Nellas watched Bilbo with sympathy as Bofur gave him a very "graphic" explanation of what a dragon could do.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye".

At one moment Bilbo said

"I...I...I need air."

But Bofur didn't help as he continued with his explanation

"Flash of light, searing pain, then puff! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!"

"Hmmm." Bilbo didn't give much of a thought; he looked back at the dwarves and simply said

"No"

Then he fainted

Moments later, when he regained consciousness, Bilbo spoke with Gandalf and despite the wizard words, Bilbo finally made the decision.

"Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong hobbit"

Nellas watched with a little disappointment as the Hobbit stood up and walked away, but she couldn't blame him for his decision.

Balin and Thorin were in a darkened corner thinking no one was listening to them, but they didn't know how good elves sense were

"It appears we have lost our burglar" Balin said unsurprised

"Probably for the best." He stared at thorin sadly

"The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, minors, tinkers, toy makers. Hardly the stuff of legend"

Thorin tried to raise his mood, making him remember the old days

"There are a few warriors amongst us"

Balin answered "Old warriors"

With a solemn expression, Thorin approached his friend and added

"I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills"

He took a deep breath and continued

"For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart. I can ask no more than that"

After listening to those words, Nellas opinon of Thorin improved greatly. She listened with growing interest the rest of the conversation

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. Yоu hаvе buіlt а nеw lіfе fоr uѕ іn thе Βluе Μоuntаіnѕ. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor"

Somehow Nellas knew what was going to be Thorin's answer and stared sadly at him

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me"

"Then we are with you, laddie" Balin said reassuringly "We will see it done"

As the dwarves began gathering in the living room, she took the opportunity to leave Bilbo's home and inform her companions of what she has learned


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long before she found the small encampment her companions had built. They seemed surprised that she was back so soon; after all, they were all accustomed to the long and tedious meetings in all the elven kingdoms, where protocol and formalities took a long time

After the formal greetings, Nellas told them what has happened during the meeting, not omitting any detail, no matter how small it was.

She tried to remain neutral and serious, after all she was in the presence of her king, his daughter and a lady of the house of Finwe, but after a while it was hard to keep a straight face.

Thingol remained silent, his expression neutral, but the other two were not able to contain small chuckles as they listened to Nellas tale.

When she finished her "report", Thingol stood up and said in his deep voice

"You have done well, Nellas" he seemed to think what to say next and asked.

"A dragon? These are ill news. Neither Elrond nor Olorin spoke of a dragon when we were in imladris. Tell me, do you think you have a chance to earn Thorin's trust?"

Nellas couldn't help but blush a little

"I don't know, your majesty… He is very stubborn and Olorin's words were true and he seems to hold a grudge against our people, unfortunately I could not find the reasons behind it"

Thingol added "Remember what's at stake here and what the valar told us…if we do this right then Yavanna will be able to give life back to the trees…And It can only be done if the last legitimate owner gives the jewels willingly".

Silence filled the air as each was lot for a moment in deep thought.

After a while, Luthien stood up and looked around, a smile on her face as she knew what was on the mind of the others

The night was still early and the three younger Elves wanted to explore the surrounding area.

By the standard of their people, they were still "young" when they had died in the first age of the sun, and their time spent in mandos felt more like a long sleep than anything else.

They felt restless and ready to explore this unknown land, especially the white lady of the Noldor, who still felt the longing of adventure and wide lands her kin, the Noldor, had felt when they rebelled against the Valar and returned to middle earth at the end of the age of the trees and the beginning of the first age of the sun.

They left Thingol at the encampment and began to make their way in the forests of the shire, singing under the stars as was their costume in the old days, before the sun and the moon were created.

After a while, they hear the sound of merry laughter and singing and decided to see what was happening. They reached the edge of the forest and saw what appeared to be a celebration of some sort.

On a large field, that had in the middle a very large tree, a group of young hobbits danced and singed freely. At first the elves only intended to watch, but the Hobbit's merriment was contagious and all of them wanted to learn more of that race that didn't exist in the old days.

"Enjoying the view?"

They were taken by surprise by Gandalf, who was standing a few feet away from them.

"Olorin" Aredhel said "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Nellas, and Thingol told me the way you went"

Luthien asked, her face reflecting her surprise

"But how did you know where to find us?"

Gandalf laughed

"I know the shire like the palm of my hand, and I supposed you would be attracted to the party tree, as Hobbits tend to celebrate parties and festivals here, especially at this time of the year".

He stared at Nellas and handed her a document

"Thorin has asked me to give you your contract"

Nellas received the contract and began to read it

"The healer?" she stared at Gandalf and continued reading

"I suppose he wasn't too happy when he gave you the contract?" she asked, her eyes still on the document

Gandalf chuckled

"He thought the healer would be another Hobbit or a human. One of my conditions when I accepted to help him on the quest was that I would choose both the burglar and the healer of the company…I guess he never expected I had in mind and elf for one of the jobs"

Nellas finished reading the contract, which was much smaller than Bilbo's and added

"I still feel a little guilty that we can't be completely honest with him"


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm telling you" farmer maggot said while smoking his pipe "we need to make a big fence and close our borders from the outside world….only trouble comes from the big folk"

The mayor of the shire, a very fat hobbit named Will Whitfoot, considered his Word for a moment

"That's not a bad idea…in fact I can use that when I run for reelection"

He knew elections "which were held every seven years at the free fair on the White Downs" were just three months away and he was desperate to find something new to offer

Their conversation was interrupted when they hear a commotion

"Gandalf Gandalf!" small children shouted as they ran towards the wizard when they noticed him coming from the nearby woods.

Soon the wizard found himself surrounded by a group of very excited, wide eyed young hobbits.

To them Gandalf meant fireworks, fun and storytelling

Farmer Maggot looked at the scene disapprovingly

"That Gandalf is a troublemaker…remember how he took four young hobbits of very respectable families on an adventure who knows where"

The elves, who until that moment had remained in the forest, finally decided to follow Gandalf.

The children went silent instantly when they saw three tall imposing figures in grey cloaks coming their way, their faces hidden. With the exception of Gandalf, "who visited the shire often and was seen by their innocent eyes as a very old grandfather who always brought presents and tales", they had never seen big folk before.

Luthien was the first to remove the hood

"Quite a commotion you have caused, Olorin" she said, a broad smile on her face as she stared down at the children.

"Eru…they are so small and cute" Nellas thought. It was a strange sight for them to see so many children together, as elven children were few and couples tended to have only one child. Big families were rare

The children, who had ducked behind Gandalf, stared up at them with a mixture of awe, shyness and a bit of fear.

The music continued, but everyone in the celebration was staring at the fair beings as they approached Gandalf; the hobbits could see the starlight glimmering on their hair and in their eyes. They bore no lights, yet as they walked a shimmer, like the light of the moon above the rim of hills before it rises, seemed to fall about their feet

"What are they?" a Hobbit Girl in her tweens asked fascinated. Both Frodo and Sam, who were the only ones present that had ever stepped out of the shire, noticed how everyone was looking at them, waiting for an answer

"Elves" said Frodo casually, as if it was a matter of little importance, then he stood up and went to greet the wizard, followed closely by Sam; both ignoring the murmurs and gasps. To most Hobbits, Elves only belonged in old tales and legends. Most doubted they even existed at all, or had left the world long ago

Meanwhile, a blond haired girl gathered some courage and approached Aredhel.

"Hello" she said shyly.

The noldorin lady, who hadn't noticed her coming as she was speaking with Luthien and Nellas, stared down at the small girl and smiled

"Hello, little girl", she answered and then knelt down, knowing her size was probably intimidating

"You are so pretty" the girl said in awe

Aredhel laughed softly

"Thank you, you are also very pretty"

The girl giggled and blushed a little.

"Aredhel, who is this adorable little hobbit?" Luthien asked as she stood by her side and smiled down at the girl.

Gandalf watched the exchange with amusement but then someone called him

"Back so soon?"

Gandalf grinned when he heard the familiar voice. Turning he saw Frodo with his arms crossed over his chest, watching him with a mock serious expression. Sam was at his side looking at the three elves with curiosity.

"Oh, you know me" Gandalf said "I am a wandering Wizard that may appear when you less expect me to"

Both stared at each other and Frodo laughed and jumped at him

"As I once said, it's wonderful to see you Gandalf"

After Sam came to greet the wizard, Gandalf turned and couldn't help but smile as he saw the elves completely surrounded by children.

"Do you need assistance?" he asked in Sindarin

Nellas turned to look at him and laughed, her expression full of joy.

"Now children" Gandalf said "We adults need to talk"

They all stared at him with disappointment but obeyed and left to continue playing among themselves

After Gandalf introduced Frodo and Sam, Nellas asked

"Baggins? Are you related to Bilbo Baggins?"

Frodo laughed "We are cousins and grew up together" He stared at Gandalf and winked

"That was until Gandalf took me on one of his adventures".

He listened as Gandalf explained, without giving the important details, how he wanted Bilbo to accompany him on a quest".

"Will you join us in the celebration?" Sam offered, "We are sitting on that table over there"

They accepted and approached the table, where they were introduced to many Hobbits, most of them young adults or in their tweens.

They learnt a great deal of Hobbit culture and their way of life as they talked with Frodo, Sam and others. They soon began to wonder Gandalf's reasoning to include a Hobbit on the quest

"Why a Hobbit?"

Aredhel asked in sindarin what was also on the minds of the others

"My lady?"

"Why did you choose a hobbit for such a dangerous quest? A dragon is a formidable foe"

She stared with tenderness at the hobbits and added

"They are peaceful folk who love a quiet life, not adventures"

Gandalf smiled as he remembered his past adventures and answered

"Do you remember what Frodo said? That I took him in one of my adventures"

Aredhel nodded silently

"That…adventure, as Frodo so simple called it, was no other than the one that changed the fate of arda…As long as there was a dark lord in Middle earth, Feanor would not be released from mandos to fulfill his mission and give the light of the silmarils to Yavanna"

"He took part in the quest of the ring?" Luthien asked impressed. In valinor no one knew the exact details of the quest, only that Sauron's ring has been destroyed

"It was Frodo who took the ring into mordor"

Astonished, they listened as Gandalf told them a resume of the more important events of the quest. The finding of the ring, saruman's beterayal, the council of Elrond and the fellowship of the ring, his "death" in moria, Lothlorien, the death of Boromir, the breaking of the fellowship, the adventures of gimli, legolas and Aragorn in Rohan, Merry and pippin meeting treebeard, the defeat of Saruman, his travel to Gondor with pippin, Frodo and sam meeting Faramir and then their journey into mordor, The battle of pelennor fields, the battle at the black gate and the destruction of the ring"

Noticing their expressions he added

"Please don't mention this to the Hobbits; Frodo and the others don't want anyone in the shire to know of their adventures or the quest of the ring. All they desired, after seeing so much suffering and war, was to return to their normal lives and live in peace."

Nothing else was said on the matter and they enjoyed the rest of the celebration, however they now felt great admiration for those four brave hobbits. The fact that they did not want honors or be recognized only increased those feelings

When it was time to say goodbye, Frodo approached Nellas and said in a whisper, his expression serious

"Watch over Bilbo, please…I do know of the dangers in the wide world"


	6. Chapter 6

After saying goodbye to Luthien and Aredhel, Nellas and Gandalf returned to bag end. As was her custom, Nellas was going to sleep outdoors, but Bilbo would not have one of his guest "even if they were unexpected" without proper attention.

"I have prepared a room especially for you" he insisted "It's very comfortable, even for someone your size"

"I just don't want to be a bother" she said "You already have your home filled with guests"

Bilbo replied

"I have enough space for all of you, and it would be an honor to have one of the fair folk as a guest"

Nellas smiled and accepted

Early morning, Gandalf woke her _by gently_ shaking her and calling her name softly

As if she were a little girl, Nellas opened her eyes lazily

"So early?"

She protested as she pulled a pillow tightly against her body; Gandalf had been right when he assured her that a Hobbit hole meant comfort

Gandalf chuckled.

"Thorin wishes to start the quest as soon as possible" he explained as he headed to the door.

Nellas sat up in her bed, stretching her arms. Yawning, she resisted the temptation to lie back again. She knew for sure that if she put a blanket over her again she would fall asleep.

After Gandalf closed the door, she stood up and began to prepare her things and change into her traveling clothes.

When she got out of the room, she found Kili and Fili waiting for her

"Look brother" Kili said smiling "She is finally awake"

Fili added with a grin "I Was beginning to believe she had abandoned us"

Nellas returned his grin

"You thought I wouldn't show up on time? Oh, ye of little faith."

She followed them to the kitchen where the others were taking a frugal breakfast. She scanned the room and saw everyone was here except for the Hobbit, who she hoped would change his mind and come with them.

Her gaze fell on Thorin, who, unlike the others, was eating in silence, with his usual thoughtful expression

"How am I going to earn his trust if he continues to ignore me" she wondered

During breakfast, the dwarves began a bet on whether or not Bilbo would go with them; most bet against him, with the exception of Gandalf, Kili, Fili, Bofur and Nellas, who found this custom of betting very strange.

Once they left the Hobbit Hole, Balin approached her and asked.

"We only brought ponies for the expedition, as we thought that, with the exception of Gandalf, only dwarves and Hobbits would take part on it"

Knowing what was on his mind, Nellas whistled and soon a black horse came galloping from the nearby fields until it stood at her side

Balin smiled at her but then he noticed that it was unsaddled, just like Gandalf's horse.

"Elves" he muttered to himself as Nellas began to speak softly to the horse. Unlike Thorin, He didn't hold a grudge against her kin, but still their ways were odd and strange to him.

"No saddles and bridle?" Nellas heard Kili's voice; she turned and saw the two brothers, along with Bofur and Ori, all of them looking at the horse with curiosity

"We don't need those artifacts to ride" she explained.

"But then how do y.."

Ori's question was interrupted when they all heard the powerful voice of Thorin

"Saddle up. We ride immediately"

He ordered the company and then mounted his pony

"Well lads" Bofur said in a whisperer "We better do as he says",

He winked at Nellas and added

"We don't want to make our fearless leader angry"

Nellas mounted her horse and as she rode, she turned to give one last look at the Hobbit home, hoping to see Bilbo coming out.

"I am sure he will come", Nellas turned and saw Gandalf riding at her side. She smiled softly at him and added "I understand now why you are so fond of Hobbits and the Shire"

The first part of the journey was pleasant as the company traveled through the green fields of the Shire. It was still very early but there were already farmers working on their fields, watching the odd company with curiosity.

Not 30 minutes had passed when they all heard a familiar voice

"Wait!"

The company halted and they all turned to see the hobbit running towards them.

Elf and Wizard exchanged a conspiratorial grin as Bilbo finally reached the company and approached Balin to give him the contract

"All signed" he said

After examining the document, Balin smiled approvingly and informed Thorin that everything was in order

"Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

If Thorin was shocked by the Hobbit's sudden appearance, he didn't show it as his expression remained neutral

"Give him a pony" was all he said and then continued on his way

Bilbo seemed reluctant of riding

"That won't be necessary. I can keep up on f.."

Nellas laughed when Fili and Kili grabbed Bilbo by the shoulders and set him on one of the ponies.

They continued the rest of the journey mostly in silence, each lost in his/her own thoughts as they all wondered what laid ahead on this adventure.

Nellas knew her three companions were not far away, and wondered when, if at any point of the quest Thorin would finally know the truth

Thorin wanted to advance as far as possible, only stopping to have a brief lunch, and it wasn't after the sun set that he finally gave the order to stop and set camp for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Nellas pov

We set up a camp rather quickly as all of us were tired and hungry after the long journey. Bofur, who was the appointed cook of the expedition, prepared a delicious meal; much better that lunch as this time Bilbo "helped", although I must say that it was Bilbo who did most of the work.

I noticed that there were ruins on top of a small hill but I didn't recognize the culture, they seemed ancient but were not of Sindarin or Noldorin origin.

Olorin must have noticed me staring

"The ancient watch Tower of amun sul" he explained "The dunedain of the Northern kingdom built it long ago…it was destroyed by the armies of the witchking of angmar"

The explanation of Gandalf only reminded me how much the world had changed since we left middle earth. When I died, men were a young race that lived in small primitive communities. Now they had a history of their own, with great kingdoms that had risen and fallen.

Bilbo, Kili and Fili came as well to listen to Gandalf as he spoke of the new King of both Arnor and Gondor. Bilbo and the two dwarves asked many question, I suppose news of the outside world rarely entered the Shire or the Blue Mountains.

Bilbo, who was a well educated Hobbit, looked at Gandalf with astonishment

"So the one ring, that had been lost for thousands of years, has finally been destroyed?"

Gandalf, who respected Frodo's decision and omitted his participation on the quest, only giving general information, answered

"Yes, and after thousands of years the two realm of the dunedain have been reunited under a king"

Time passed and most dwarves were already on the ground trying to sleep. I noticed as Bilbo, who couldn't sleep due to the noisy snores of a dwarf, stood up and made his way to the ponies. I smiled as I saw him pulling an apple from his pocket and giving it to his pony

"Good girl! Here's a good girl. It's our little secret, Myrtle. Just tell no one. Shh-shh."

I listened to him. I was about to stand up and approach him when I heard a _wild shrieking_ in the distance.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked mostly to himself. The answer that Kili gave filled me with dread

"Orcs"

I repeated** "**Orcs.". In doriath I never saw those creatures as we were protected by the Girdle of melian, but I remember quite well the stories Beleg and mablung told me

**"**Throat cutters" Fili added "There'd be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them"

I stood up and approached Bilbo to stand behind him when I noticed his face had gone really pale. Then I put my hands on his shoulders to drag him close to me. He looked up at me and smiled, and I could feel him relaxing a little

Kili continued his explanation** "**They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood."

_Our discomfort seemed to amuse them because they exchanged a glance and laughed at our expense_

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" an angry voice said

We were all surprised by Thorin, who hadn't spoken a word to anyone for hours, as he came in our direction  
Kili, genuinely_ regretful, said with a low voice_

"We didn't mean anything by it."

As Thorin walked off to be by himself, he said

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world"

I sat at their side, but my eyes were on Thorin, his back on us as he stared in the distance

"Don't mind him, lads. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs"

I turned to see Balin, who smiled sadly at us, and then he turned his gaze towards Thorin, his eyes filled with pity. Bilbo came to sit at my side to listen to the story

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had got' there first.

He took a deep sigh, as if those memories were painful to him

"Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler."

I felt a shiver as Balin described that creature

"The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin… He began by beheading the king."

I gave Thorin a quick glance and Balin continued

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief, he went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us"

He stopped and looked up at Thorin with a proud expression

"That is when I saw him; a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

Balin closed his eyes and continued

"Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast, nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few, had survived."

He opened his eyes again and looked at Thorin with a smile

"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call king"  
_At that moment I noticed that everyone present had been listening to Balin, we all rose up and watched Thorin with respect._

_Thorin turned and said nothing as he made his way back to the camp_

_The silence was broken by Bilbo_

"And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago" He answered and went to the spot where he planned to spent the night


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: I am changing the story of thingol's death and the ruin of Doriath

They woke early again and continued their journey after a quick breakfast. The rumble of thunder could be heard rolling through the hills as foreboding dark clouds overhead obscuring the already dark sky. Soon the sky opened and rain started to fall, the bad weather seemed to affect their mood as they traveled in silence.

Dori asked

"Here, Mr. Gandalf? Can't you do something about this deluge?"  
Gandalf replied with a little amusement

"It is raining, master dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done!"

Noticing Dori's disappointment, he added

"If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard"

Nellas barely paid attention to the conversation between Gandalf and Bilbo about wizards as her mind was focused on the days ahead and her own quest. She needed to find out what was the reason behind Thorin's grudge against Elves, but she still had not yet found the appropriate time to ask one of the dwarves; she also knew Bilbo was going to be a key player to their interests. As the burglar, he was going to be the one to take a first look at the treasure of Erebor. She knew she had to act before they reached Imladris, as that was Olorin and Thingol's plan, to take them there.

At night, they set up camp near the ruins of a farm.

"Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them" Thorin ordered and then, as was his custom, went to an isolated spot to be alone with his own thoughts.

He lay with his back resting against a tree and closed his eyes. He didn't heard as someone approached him

"May I join you?"

Thorin opened his eyes, a fleeting look of shock swept across his face as he realized who it was.

Nellas didn't wait for his reply and sat near him.

"We have been traveling together for two days and yet you have not said a single word to me" she pressed

Thorin said nothing and closed his eyes again, as if not acknowledging her presence, but that didn't stop her

"I don't know why you loathe my kin" she said and added with determination "And it's obvious you don't want me here, but whether you like it or not, I am going to help you reclaim your home"

She sighed and added

"You are not the only one who had lost his home and see your loved ones killed in war…I too have known grief".

She didn't know why she did it, but she decided to be honest with him and tell him a part of her story. Perhaps if she wanted to earn his trust, she had to tell him of who she was.

"I don't know if you are familiar with elvish history" she said "As my story goes back thousands of years"

She proceeded to tell him of her life in the great kingdom of Doriath, before the sun and the moon were created. How life changed when Morgoth and the exiled Noldor returned to middle earth and the events that took place in those years. She ended her tale with the destruction of Doriath.

"It wasn't Morgoth who destroyed our kingdom, but our own kin the Noldor…Driven by a cursed oath, the sons of Feanor brought war to our realm once they discovered a silmaril was in the halls of Menengroth"

She stared down at Thorin, tears in her eyes, and said

"Your kingdom was taken by the greed of a dragon, mine fell to the greed of my own kin"

Her words didn't seem to cause any effect on Thorin, as he remained with his eyes closed. She began stand up, disappointed that he would be like that

"How did you escape?"

She looked down at him and noticed that he was looking at her with genuine interest in his eyes, and also understanding.

"I didn't" she answered honestly, "I was killed with most of my people by the kinslayers…I left the halls of Mandos and was given a body again after thousands of years"

She turned and saw that the other dwarves, and also Bilbo, had been listening as well.

She left Thorin's side, and went to sit with Bilbo and Bofur, both staring at her with their eyes wide open.

"Nellas of Doriath!" Bilbo said still unsure on how to react. Here he was, in the presence of ancient history, that many believed were only myths to scare children.

Nellas smiled at him

"I am the same elf as before, Bilbo. Please do not treat me any differently now that you know who I am"

To her relief, Bilbo laughed and relaxed

"And besides" she said and winked at him "My part in those stories was very small.

It wasn't long before she listened to a conversation between Gandalf and Thorin

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley."

Thorin replied with a little anger

"But I've told you already. I will not go near that place."

"Why not?" Gandalf insisted "The Elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice." Thorin's voice was now harsh

Gandalf was getting impatient but still tried to reason with the stubbont dwarf

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us

What Thorin said next picked up Nellas interest, as she finally learned the reasons behind his feelings.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing! You ask me to seek out the very people who claimed to be our allies and yet betrayed my grandfather, betrayed my father. We were Abandoned in the hour of our direst need"

They spoke a few more words until Gandalf stood up in anger and walked off

"Come Nellas" he said "Apparently we are not wanted here"

Nellas followed Gandalf into the woods, but not before giving Thorin one last look


	9. Chapter 9

"You did right telling him"

Nellas felt relieved when her king approved her decision to reveal her identity.

"It still concerns me what you said of his reasons to distrust our people"

He stared at both Gandalf and Nellas and added

"I can't help but sympathize with him, as our own people were betrayed not once but three times"

Noticing the discomfort his words caused on Aredhel, he quickly added

"Your grandfather, Finwe, was like a brother to me, and I don't blame you, your family or the Noldor for the foolishness of Feanor and his sons. You also were betrayed by them when they abandoned you in the frozen lands of Helcaraxe."

He smiled at her and added

"You have no debt to us and yet you chose freely to accompany us on this quest"

Aredhel bowed and added

"Your words are to kind, your majesty, but I still feel obliged….I didn't take part in the kinslaying, but most of us listened to Feanor and rebelled against the valar. Most of my family did great and noble thing to redeem themselves for our foolishness; all I did was bring to the world a son that caused great evil and betrayed Gondolin….and besides"

She turned to look at Nellas with a smile

"I am beginning to like this group of Dwaves and their leader. Stubbornness is not uncommon to my family and his quest to reclaim his home and give a future to his people is nobler than what we tried ages ago"

When the meeting was over, Thingol approached Nellas

"We will go to Imladris and wait for you there….before you came I received important news and our presence is required there"

This filed Nellas with anxiety

"But your majesty, I still don't know if Olorin will be able to convince Thorin to go there"

She didn't ask anything of the news her king spoke of, although her curiosity was piqued.

Thingol replied

"I am sure Olorin will find a way"

The return to the camp was not as she expected to be; she thought she was going to find them sleeping, not in a situation that was dangerous and comical at the same time.

"We leave them for a few hours and look what they got themselves into" Gandalf whispered to Nellas as they stepped into the trolls camp.

Their return couldn't have come at a better time and even Thorin smiled at their sight

"Trolls"

Nellas said with obvious repulsion on her face as she began to untie the dwarves with the help of Bilbo and Gandalf.

When it came the turn of Thorin, his face was unreadable. She untied him and stood up

"I am sorry"

Nellas turned and saw Throrin, who seemed as though he was struggling with himself

"I said some harsh words before and I…I am sorry"

He didn't wait for her reply as he turned and left, leaving her frozen where she stood. She knew it must have cost him a lot of effort to say those words.

While Thorin and Gandalf went to investigate the Troll's cave, Nellas listened as Fili, Kili and Bilbo told her their unfortunate encounter with the trolls.

"Infected…worms?"

She repeated when the tale came to that part, and the laughter she had been trying to conceal was let loose.

She didn't know what was more funny, Bilbo's strategy to win time, or the protests of the dwarves.

"It wasn't that funny" Kili protested but that only made her laugh harder.

"I am sorry" she said when she finally calmed down, wiping a tear the escaped her eye. "Please continue"

Bilbo finished the story just as Gandalf approached them.

"Bilbo, Nellas" he said "these are for you"

Nellas looked at the sword in her hand and then back at Gandalf

"Olorin, you know I have never used a weapon in my life"

Bilbo seemed to be on the same predicament as he received a Dagger

"I can't take this"

**"**Those blades are of Elvish make" Gandalf explained "which means they will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby"

Bilbo looked at the Dagger

"I have...I have never used a sword in my life."

Gandalf replied** "**And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

Bilbo and Nellas sat together, each looking at their weapon.

Nellas didn't know much about weapons, but she noticed there were inscription in Quenya

"The high elves made them" she explained to Bilbo

"Something is coming"

Thorin's voice alerted them as they stood up

"Stay together! Hurry, now! Arm yourselves!" Gandalf shouted and raised his sword

What appeared bursting through the bushes was one of the strangest things most of them, even Nellas, had ever seen in their life.

An old man with a very long beard and strange clothing, stood on a sled led by very big rabbits. He was babbling incoherent words

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

Gandalf seemed relieved

"Radagast. It's Radagast the Brown!"

While the two wizards talked, Kili approached Nellas and Bilbo

"Nice weapons..I assume you will need to learn how to use it"

Nellas smiled

"A friend of mine once tried to teach me the use of the bow. At that time I wasn't particularly interested in such arts, and he finally gave up, calling me the worst student he had ever had."

"Perhaps he was a bad teacher" Kili replied with a grin

"What was the name of the teacher?" Bilbo asked with curiosity

"Beleg Cúthalion" Nellas answered, leaving both Bilbo and Kili dumbfounded.

After a While Kili grinned again

"Parhaps I will triumph where the great captain of Doriath failed"

Suddenly they heard a howling

"Was that a wolf? Are there...are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked, his face pale

Nellas knew it wasn't wolves. In the woods of Doriath she liked to listen to the wolves howling, to her itseemed as if they were making music. This was something sinister and evil

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur answered while holding his war hammer tightly

Something growled from behind them and they all turned to see a warg scout. It jumped, but Kili released an arrow that Killed the beast.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin exclaimed gravely "Which means an orc pack is not far behind!"

Gandalf grabbed Thorin by the shoulder

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" his tone of voice serious

"No one"

Gandalf insisted "Who did you tell?!"

Thorin, who seemed really confused, answered

"No one, I swear! What in Dorin's name is going on?"

Gandalf released Thorin and his face darkened

"You are being hunted"

The ponies and horses had run off so escape wasn't an alternative.

"I'll draw them off" Radagast offered as he climbed on the sled

Gandalf didn't seem convinced of his plan

"These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you!"

Radagast just grinned

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try"

Soon the Wargs and orcs were pursuing Radagast, while Gandalf lead the company in the opposite direction.

"Where are you leading us" Thorin asked a bit suspicious.

Gandalf didn't answer and kept moving, trying his best to remain hidden, but one of the wargs caught their scent and its rider came over to investigate where the dwarves are hiding under a cliff, as he gets close Thorin motioned silently to Kili, who drew his bow as quietly as possible and released an arrow to kill the Warg.

The beast fell and the rider was soon killed by Thorin and Dwalin, unfortunately the commotion attracted the attention of the others

"Run" Gandalf ordered with urgency as the wargs charged in their direction. They ran as fast as they could but it wasn't long before they were surrounded.

The company stood together, ready to fight to the death

"Hold your ground" Thorin commanded

Noticing that the wizard was absent, Fili shouted

"Where is Gandalf?"

Dwalin growled "He has abandoned us"

The wargs advanced slowly upon them, but as they got closer, Gandalf appeared suddenly from behind a large rock

"This way, you fools!"

They didn't have to be asked twice and followed Gandalf to an underground tunnel beneath the rock.

"Kili" Nellas shouted as the young Dwarf stood guard with his bow drawn, waiting for his companions to enter the tunnel; as he readied his bow, he felt as someone lifted him and carried him down the tunnel.

Once everyone was safely inside, Dwalin said

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?"

Knowing there was no other choice, Bofur answered

"We follow it, of course!"

Gandalf lead the company through the narrow passageways, and after 2 hours Nellas felt a change in the very air. It was a very familiar feeling.

When they finally came out of the Tunnel, they were greeted by the most beautiful sight most of them had ever seen

"The valley of Imladris. In the common tongue it's known by another name" Gandalf began.

Bilbo, awed by what he saw, finished in almost a reverent tone "Rivendell"

The dwarves, despite being impressed, didn't seem particularly Happy, and Thorin, who seemed as if he was trying to control his anger, turned to Gandalf.

Nellas watched them discuss, feeling sorry for Thorin. She just hoped their stay at Imladris would be pleasant for all of them


	10. Chapter 10

"Something is different" Nellas thought as they approached the entrance of the last homely house.

When she first came to imladris one month ago, it felt like a deserted city; Elrond had explained that by the end of the third age most elves had left to the undying lands.

"Our numbers have been declining for a long time" he had said

"Most left after the war of the wrath, but we were still a numerous people during the second age. Then, after the war of the last alliance and the fall of Gil galad, many more left, leaving very few of our kin, mostly Nandor in the realms of Lothlorien and greenwood"

She remembered the look of nostalgia in his eyes

"Our time as guardians of middle earth is over…it will not be long before I sail west with my family"

Now, she could see the place thriving with activity, she wondered if this was related to the news Thingol had received.

It wasn't long before someone came down to greet them

"Wait here and let us do the talking" Gandalf said and motioned Nellas to go with him

"Mithrandir, Nellas" A tall elf said with courtesy as he approached them

"Ah Lindir" Gandalf replied with a smile

Nellas heard Thorin whispering to the others "Stay sharp".

"I wonder what they are saying" Gloin whispered, his voice denoting a little suspicion as they spoke in sindarin.

"The hidden valley does not seem as empty as the last time I was here" Gandalf said, noticing many elves looking down at them with curiosity

"For the past three weeks we have been receiving an increasing number of visitors" Lindir explained "Imladris hadn't seen this level of activity since the days of the last alliance".

"I see" Gandalf replied as he turned and gave Thorin a quick glance.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf continued, this time in the common tongue so Thorin and the others could understand

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandald asked, surprised by Elrond's absence.

As if answering his question, the sound of a horn filled the air.

Nellas and Gandalf turned and saw a heavily armed riding party approaching, led by Elrond himself

"Close ranks" Thorin commanded as if they were under attack; the dwarves reacted immediately, forming a tight defensive formation. They soon found themselves being circled by the Elven riders.

The tense moment was broken by Elrond, who dismounted and approached Gandalf and Nellas, although the dwarves remained tense even after the riders left at Elrond's command.

They spoke a few words before Elrond turned his attention to Thorin and his company

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond said warmly

If Thorin was surprised that this elf knew his name and origin, he didn't show it.

"I do not believe we have met." He replied neutrally.

Elrond smiled "You have your Grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you."

This time Thorin wasn't able to contain some of the emotions he was feeling as he replied a little harshly.

Elrond seemed amused by this and said something in quenya, his eyes still on Thorin

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin's angry comment made nellas giggle, and Gandalf winked at her

"No, Master Gloin" she replied with a smile "he is offering you food and shelter"

The Dwarves, even Thorin, seemed genuinely surprised by it and they talked among themselves in hushed voices.

"Ah, Well. In that case, lead on" Gloin said casually,no traces of his previous anger

In the main hall, despite the refinement of all present, tension filled the air. The Rivendell elves, mostly Noldor born during the third age, were not pleased that the "newcomers" had taken away the harmony of the valley, as there were several "factions," each with different claims over the Jewels once Feanor and Yavanna had used them to restore the life of the trees

Most were envoys sent by king Ingwe, Vanyar that had never been east of the sea. To them, the Jewels had to be kept by the Valar, as they believed it could be the cause of problems and conflict in Valinor, just as it had been in the past.

Others were sindar and noldor that have "died" and returned to middle earth. They claimed that the jewels belonged to Thingol, as he was the last rightful owner, bought by the blood and sacrifice of Luthien and Beren; and there were also a few that claimed the jewels still belonged to the house of Feanor, even thought they were no longer bound by any oath, and that their father no longer claimed or desire it.

Arwen, who was in charge of imladris during the absence of her father and brothers, was on the verge of losing her patience after she had to deal with Ingwe's youngest son.

"Not here?" he had asked with arrogance when she informed him that Elrond was not in Rivendell

"There was a group of Orcs near our borders" she explained but that didn't seem to satisfy him, and he left without saying a word

"Calm down, Arwen" a sweet voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked to her side and saw Luthien smiling at her

"He acts as if we were all his subjects" Arwen murmured as she gave a quick look at the table were the Vanyar were sitting

"At least his sister is kind" she finally observed

At that moment Elrond and his sons entered the hall, followed by Thorin's company. Silence filled the place as most present had never seen dwarves before, and even fewer those who knew of Hobbits.

Nellas didn't like that everyone in the hall was looking at them; it reminded her of the time she spoke on behalf of Turin in the halls of Menegroth, and how uncomfortable it made her feel to be among so many lords and ladies. Her confusion at seeing vanyarin elves and others only increased her discomfort.

"I don't like green food" Ori's voice distracted her and her attention focused on her traveling companions.

"Where is the meat?" Dwalin scowled while fili and Kili laughed loudly at a prank they played on Bifur. Not one seemed to care that they were being observed and acted as they usually did. Their attitude made her relax and soon she had forgotten all about her previous discomfort. She noticed that only Bilbo seemed to be awed by the magnificence of the place and the presence of so many of her kin

Meanwhile Elrond, who surprised them by sitting at their table, began to examine the swords found in the trolls cave.

Nellas and Bilbo listened with interest and each stared at their weapon, wondering if these were also renowned blades.

As if reading their thoughts, Balin said to Bilbo

"I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for their great deeds they do in war."

Bilbo Stared at him and then back to his sword with a little disappointment

"What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battles?"

Nellas suppressed a giggle when Balin answered

"I'm not actually sure it is a sword. More of a letter opener, really"

Dinner continued in peace, with Nellas casting quick glances from time to time to the other tables. The presence of the Vanyar disturbed her, but not as much as her eyes focused on another table where seven figures talked among themselves

"Eru" she whispered "Not them"


End file.
